Pokemon The Untold Story: The Sinnoh Saga
by labyrinth75
Summary: Me and my mate created to Trainers and a selection of characters set 20 years after the events the first episode in the anime.


**Pokémon The Untold Journey – The Sinnoh Saga**

Episode One: Home is where the Journey Begins Part One

Our story begins in the land of Sinnoh, a land full of joy and peace. Far past the icy mountains of Mount Coronet lies the city of Snowpoint. Two young boys Kaname and Danny are exited and rather eager to start their new life alongside Pokémon.

"This is awesome!" the shorter of the two exclaimed "Can you believe that we're getting our first Pokémon tomorrow."

Kaname turned to his best friend "I know, I wonder what Pokémon we get to choose from!" He said in excitement.

"You should know you've lived in Sinnoh forever!" Danny replied, shaking his head.

Kaname returned a worrying look "Err well... I think we get to choose from water, fire or grass type!" He replied.

"So, the same as Unova." Danny said, nodding his head. Danny originally came from the Unova region. He moved to Snowpoint in Sinnoh with his mother when he was four, because of problems with his father. Danny was average in height for his age, which was twelve. The boy had short red hair hidden by a blue, black and red hat. The boy also has bright green eyes like his mother.

"Right" Kaname replied. Kaname Utakei, an ambitious but usually quiet individual who is the son of Candice Utakei, the Snowpoint gym leader. Kaname is tall in height with long white hair parted both ways.

Danny picked up a fallen branch from the branch above them. He stared at his friend for a moment, then he asked him a simple question, "So, what time is the professor coming tomorrow, because if it's like half past six in the morning, I'm getting up early for breakfast."

Kaname looked at his friend cautiously. "Well…I think aroun... Wait a minute! You're gonna try to get the best Pokémon aren't you!" He spat.

"Maybe...but I really don't want to start a journey without breakfast." Although Danny was smart, he sure did have childish moments at times.

"Hmm, I guess you're right" He sighed. He turned and looked towards a swarm of Starly. They were flying quite low for migrating flying types; Kaname could just about see some Staravia in the swarm too. He smiled cheekily and turned to Danny "You know. When I get my first Pokémon, I'm going to catch every single one I meet! All I've ever wanted is to breed every kind of Pokémon and study them with Professor Palm."

Danny recalled this and said, "Yeah, you've told me a thousand times." Danny admired the lone Staraptor within the flock of migrating flying types. "All I want to do is become the greatest Pokémon trainer and to meet my father."

Kaname stared intently at Danny "C'mon man, lets talk about something else, we don't have to bring your dad up" There was a long pause. Had Kaname upset Danny? He wasn't sure; he didn't know what to say. "Ah!" He reached inside his pocket. "Want one?" He held a packet of sweets out to his best friend.

"Thanks, man." Danny said, while grabbing a lollipop. "It's just my mom always says that my dad's an awesome trainer"

While he un-wrapped the lollipop, Danny thought about what his mother had said yesterday. She'd told him that she and his father had met during a Pokémon League back in Unova. It was one of the first rounds in that League, so it was three on three battles. Both his mother and father fought valiantly but his dad came out on top. His Volcarona wiped out his mom's Beartic. After the League they met up and got married. Then Danny happened.

Kaname brought Danny back into reality by saying something real unexpected.

"Yeah well, you'll be an even better trainer than him" He stuffed his face with jellies. He looked back up, the swarm was gone. "You saw the Staraptor then?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm going to catch a Starly. You know, when we start our journey" Ever since he arrived in Sinnoh, Danny had loved the Starly evolutionary line.

Kaname swallowed another handful of sweets "You're obsessed. When I get my first Pokémon I'm gonna get an Abamasnow. My mom said she saw one outside Lake Acuty" He said with another face full of sweets. He looked at the wrapper in annoyance. Hung it upside down and shook it. It was empty.

"Dude, there's no more and don't you think it would be better to catch a Snover?" Danny asked his friend. "With you wanting to be a breeder, that way you can raise it, then evolve it." Although, Danny wanted to be a trainer, he still knew about rangers, breeders and coordinators.

"I guess your right, but my mom lets me research her Snover, and I want to get an Abamasnow straight of the hook" He looked desolately at the sweet wrapper. "Hey look!" He pointed down off the tree branch they were sitting on. "Who is that? She's from school right?" He said trying to remember her name.

Danny followed Kaname's line of vision and spotted a girl heading towards Snowpoint Temple. The girl was dressed in jeans, hiking boots and a snowboarding jacket. Although it was hard to see through the snow, it was obviously Jessie, a girl from the two boy's school. Following the girl was her trusted companion, Misdreavus. "Trying to sneak out again, Jessie!" Danny called out.

"You again!" Jessie shouted up at them. "Are you a stalker or something?!"

"As if I would stalk you!" Danny shouted back. "Help me out here Kaname! I'm not a stalker am I?" He asked

"Nah, he's not a stalker." Kaname grinned like a Krookodile. "He's just in love." Kaname loved winding these two up it was hilarious.

Jessie was used to being teased by Kaname, but she knew that Danny didn't have a crush on her, does he?

"Whoa slow down Kaname! At least let me get to know her first!" They both began laughing.

Jessie turned to Misdreavus "Let's go" and stormed off.

As Jessie and Misdreavus were walking away from the boys, a weird sound came from somewhere in the distance. Jessie thought it was just the two boys messing around as usual. But when Jessie turned around to tell the boys to shut up, they were as silent as she was. Okay, she thought. If it's not me, the boys or Misdreavus who could it be?

"Danny... wha...what's that?" Kaname pointed behind Jessie.

"What?" He asked in confusion.

"THAT!" Kaname screamed. Jessie slowly turned around, Danny saw what Kaname saw and his face grew scared and motionless. Jessie let out a frightened yelp, but before she could scream. Kaname jumped from the branch and held her mouth "Shhh" He sounded. He slowly removed his hand and began to move Jessie back from the glaring red eyes.

As Kaname pulled Jessie back, Misdreavus levitated there motionless.  
Jessie pulled a red and grey ball out of her pocket and called "Misdreavus Return!"  
A red aura consumed the ghost type and it was sucked back into its Pokeball.  
"Um...guys" Danny gulped as Kaname and Jessie joined him.  
"Yes." they replied instantly.  
"I think we should run before we anger...whatever that is."  
"Agreed." Jessie said, while brushing snow off her jeans.  
"Me too"  
And then they ran.

"There's the Pokémon centre!" Jessie cried. Kaname turned his head back towards the shrinking forest. What was that creature? Red eyes? There was nothing he could think of that matched the Pokémon they saw. Despite his fear of its hostility, he was exited to find Professor Palm and tell her about their encounter.

The Pokémon centre resembled a wooden lodge which Danny thought was a good way of describing it as trainers from all over could stay over night.

As they entered the Pokémon centre, they started huffing and puffing after their long run. Nurse Joy and her Chansey ran over to check what the matter was. "Are you guys okay?"

As if to answer the nurse's question, Misdreavus' Pokeball opened up by itself, still frozen with fear.

"Chansey!" the nurse's Pokémon exclaimed.

"Oh my!" She said, shocked. "What has happened? Your Misdreavus is paralyzed... with fear!" The nurse exclaimed. "No time for explanation, get this Pokémon to the emergency room ASAP!" She ordered.

The Chansey swiftly picked up Misdreavus and placed him on a stretcher. Another Chansey appeared and they both hurried into another room. "Misdreavus!" Jessie called after her beloved Pokémon. Lost in despair she dropped to the floor and began to cry.

Although Danny barely knew Jessie, both he and Kaname knew how much her Misdreavus meant to her.  
He started to pat her on the back; she didn't stop him which surprised him.  
"Don't worry, Jessie. I'm sure Misdreavus will be fine. Isn't that right, Kaname?" Danny asked his best friend.

"Yeah, I'm sure he'll be fine" He replied.

A while had passed, and what seemed to be minutes became hours. Kaname walked into the waiting room, and to his astonishment he found Jessie fast asleep against Danny.

He smiled and sat beside them. "I called our moms, they'll be here soon" He looked at the dreaming Jessie. "Is she okay?"

"Yeah, she's fine." Danny said, while glaring at Kaname, because he knew that he wanted to laugh. "She's just a bit stressed."  
"Understandable." Kaname agreed, holding in his inner Totodile grin.  
Danny was about to ask Kaname, what they're parents had said, but then Nurse Joy came over with a woman in her early thirties.

The new woman had bright blue eyes, auburn hair and a lean build. She wore an ocean blue T-shirt and track-suit trousers underneath an almost spotless white lab coat. The reason her lab coat was almost spotless was because there was writing spread all over the jacket. In her hand was a grey suitcase, which the boys expected held three Pokeballs.

Kaname instantly jumped up as if he sat on a pin. Nurse joy walked over with the woman. "Professor!" He cried.

"Kaname, Danny. It's good to see you." She said plainly and calmly.

"We saw...!" He was paused.

"What you saw, we will discuss later. For now Misdreavus is our main concern"

As Professor Palm explained. Jessie's eyes slowly opened.

"It seems Misdreavus will be fine, however she faces a long and difficult recovery." Nurse Joy explained.

Jessie started to move from Danny, even to the point of scowling. She then turned her attention to Nurse Joy, "How long's long? Because I promised her that we would travel Sinnoh together."  
"You mean Misdreavus is a girl" Danny asked.  
"Of course she is," Jessie answered back. "So, how long is it?"

Nurse Joy paused for a while with a saddened face.

"How long?!" Jessie screamed.

"I'm afraid unless we find someone who knows a lot more about ghost Pokémon..." She paused again. "Her days as a battling Pokémon are over, I'm sorry" She said softly.

Jessie lowered her head in sadness.

Noticing the young girl's sadness Professor Palm deciding to step in. "Well, I'm not a specialist with ghost type Pokémon, but I'm sure I can help." She said. "Then once I'm sorted helping Misdreavus, how about I give you guys you're Pokémon early.  
"Sure!' the two boys said in unison.


End file.
